


I Still Remember

by KorilineshipsDestiel247



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, M/M, Poetry, please don't judge too harshly, written when I was in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorilineshipsDestiel247/pseuds/KorilineshipsDestiel247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem fic written back when Naruto Shippuden was still being written about how I thought the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke might go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Remember

I remember when you loved me,  
you would kiss me  
and whisper those special words into my ear…

"Naruto, I love you…"

Your coal black eyes used to hold such emotion…  
Where is the boy I loved?  
Your soul has been taken by evil  
and replaced with some entity  
that is not you.

Now there is no holding back.  
The only way for you and me to be free  
is for us to die.  
I look up into your eyes…  
Is that a flicker of remorse I see?  
No, I must be imagining it,  
for you are just as emotionless as ever.

Anger fills me  
at the sight of my former lover  
being used like this.

"I'm not letting you go, Sasuke!"

You just smirk at me.

"We shall see…"

We lunge.  
Warm sticky blood  
covers my hands,  
and the same material  
is flowing from me in rivers.

"This is the end, my love,"  
I whisper into your ear.  
"Indeed," you whisper back,  
kissing my bloodstained lips  
with your own,  
and then we both fall into darkness.

I should be scared,  
but I'm not,  
because you're with me again.  
I'll never let you go.  
Aishiteruze, koishii…


End file.
